The Dance of Love
by Fire-n-Ice4
Summary: After the Alvarez Empire Arc, Fairy Tail & other guilds are invited to a ball held at the Royal palace of Fiore. Find out how love blossoms in the form of dance...
1. Chapter 1

**The Dance of Love**

Chapter 1: The Princess and the Demon

The ballroom was brightly illuminated with luminous lights decorated all over the hall. The ball was held at the Royal Palace of Croccus in the kingdom of Fiore. Royal guards were protecting the palace while the usual warriors were enjoying tonight. Every legal guild was present at the ball, along with a certain independent guild, Crime Sorciere.

The ball was held to celebrate the destruction of Alvarez empire. But the bad times weren't over yet with Zeref and Acnologia still being alive, and planning the destruction of mankind. But our heroes decided to celebrate anyway, to respect the efforts of the mages who risked their life to protect the world. And thus, they accepted the invitation of the king for this ball celebration.

Everyone in the ballroom was cladded in pretty dresses and even prettier smiles. A certain blonde haired mage was talking to the Princess of Fiore while often looking here and there, as if searching for someone. But it was a damn tough thing to do since the hall was filled with over two thousand people.

"You're looking beautiful, Lucy-san." Princess Hisui commented, making the said person blush a little. Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit mage was really looking something extraordinary. Her long blonde hair was untied, covering her back, with two little braids starting from her ear and later mixing together. She was cladded in a long and pink wavy gown, matching the guild-mark on her right palm.

"Thank you very much, Hime-sama. You yourself are looking mesmerizing." Lucy complimented politely.

"Good evening, Hime-sama." Knight Arcadios bowed before Hisui, then turning to Lucy, "Good evening, Heartfilia-san."

Lucy greeted him back, but he was busy whispering something in Hisui's ear. The princess sighed in distress, then excused herself along with Arcadios.

"Well, I guess I'm all alone now." Lucy muttered to herself, looking at the crowd before her. There should be someone she knew, anyone as there was a large number of mages she knew, thanks to her job in the Sorcerer's Magazine, but all she could see was unknown faces.

"But how?!" Lucy mumbled in distress. She knew most of them.

She could see Freed offering some cocktail to Laxus, Meredy doing some weird chats with Juvia, Gray and Lyon shooting each other deadly glares, Wendy and Sherria eating puddings together, Erza, Kaguya and Minerva hanging out, Macao and Wakaba asking Mirajane for dance while she was rejecting them politely, Rogue talking to Gajeel who seemed to be lecturing about something while Levy stood there with Panther Lily, often cursing under her breathe.

No, she knew them all; it's just that the one she was trying to find wasn't there. 'Where could he be?' she thought, making her way to the balcony.

She wanted to take some fresh air, and stood there in the balcony, resting her elbows on the railings. Lucy looked at the sky above her; beautiful night sky decorated with bright stars.

Lucy loved watching stars. It reminded her of her mother; how she used to tell her stories about stars, about the celestial world, its spirits. She grew up listening to those stories until her mother died. And now, she was part of the world, being the only mage in the world to possess ten gold keys.

"Mama, are you proud of me?" Lucy mumbled, feeling tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Of course, she'd be proud." Lucy heard a very familiar and turned around to see the source of the voice only to find a pink haired boy sitting on the railing while looking at the sky. He was wearing a white shirt with black vest, and black pants with a white checkered scarf place around his neck.

"Natsu!" Lucy approached him, "What are you doing here? And when did you come? I didn't see you when I came here."

"You didn't notice me because you were busy thinking weird stuffs." Natsu replied casually, but Lucy somehow felt hurt. Usually she'd hit him for accusing her of thinking "weird" stuffs, but not now. It's not like he was rude or something, it's just that she knew how unusual it was for Natsu sitting quietly. Wreaking havoc and destroying things were like hobbies to the Dragon Slayer.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Lucy asked, looking at the sky. She didn't want to look at him, she wanted to make him feel comfortable.

"Nothing, it's just... nothing."

"Natsu, what's bothering you? You can tell me." Lucy soothed, feeling her friend's anxiety, "Remember, we're comrades, we're family. Your victory is my victory. Your pain is my pain..." At this statement, Natsu looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu smiled, "Lucy, we've known each other for some time now. Do you believe that I'm a demon?"

His voice was heavy, filled with regret, disbelief, and... fear. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt her heartbeat become ten times faster. Natsu was afraid? She'd never seen him afraid before.

She remembered Zeref's voice, "Natsu, you are E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Her blood turned ice just by thinking about that.

Natsu, the infamous fire-head, who loved the guild and his friends more than anything, was a demon?! Lucy couldn't believe it. How could she?! It was Natsu who took her to Fairy Tail, who gave her the courage to stand up and fight for her comrades, who taught her to snatch her own freedom, who'd rescued her countless times...

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled, making the pink-haired mage look at her, "I don't know your identity. All I know is that you are Natsu Dragneel! An absolute idiot who knows nothing but fight, and eats fire, and own a weird cat! But you're a powerful mage, a Fairy Tail mage! And... and above all... you are my most cherished friend!" Lucy shouted, tears running down her reddish cheeks.

Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy's words had shattered his fear; his fear for himself. The Dragon Slayer smiled before looking back at the sky.

 _'Igneel, thank you for raising me, and loving me, and teaching me magic. Because of you, I'm powerful enough to protect my friends.'_

"Lucy," Natsu looked at her with something unusual in his eyes, making the crying girl blush, "you look like a weirdo when you cry."

Lucy felt a vein pop on her forehead. She smacked on his strong tough arm, but a warm smile radiated her beautiful face. Natsu was back! What could make her happier than this?

"Thank you, Lucy. You've saved me; you've saved me from myself. I don't know if I'm a demon or not, but I certainly know that I'm your friend. And I'll protect you with my own life."

Lucy's heart was now pounding so hard that she's afraid that Natsu could hear it. Blood was rushing to her cheeks, making them all red. The feelings were so unknown to her. Was it because she was happy for a friend, or because the person before her was more than a friend? Lucy bit her lip to control her emotions, and leaned towards the boy in front of her.

"Thank you, Natsu..." Lucy whispered in his ear, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, making the Dragon Slayer red all over his place. The Heartfilia heiress giggled at her friend's reaction, who was stiff with blush all over his face.

 _'Mama, I feel like this is a story you used to tell me, The Princess and the Frog, where the princess saves the prince by kissing him. In my case, it's The Princess and the Demon...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hey guys, sorry that I haven't said anything in the previous chapter. It was quite a sudden publish, you know! I hope you liked my previous chapter. Here's a new chapter. Its quite shorter than the previous one, but I hope you'll like it. I'm a fast updater, so I guess I'll make you guys entertained.

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the previous one. Hope Hiro Mashima won't mind. Lol! So, here it is. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES. BUT I WANT IT BADLY! :3**

 **The Dance of Love**

 _Chapter 2: Heart of Ice_

The party was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying it to the fullest... everyone but him. He stood there in a dark corner, hidden by darkness, regretting his past actions. How he lost his parents, how he lost her whom he loved most, how he couldn't save her daughter, how he met his father, and lost him again, how an enormous power was thrust upon him, everything.

"Gray-sama?" Someone called his name, and he knew very well who it was. But nothing came out of his throat to answer, as if his voice had struck.

Someone touched his hand... pale slender fingers. His cold skin felt the warmth of the touch. He wanted to run towards the warmth, to brace it with everything he had, to feel it until his death. But he wasn't strong enough to do that. All he could do was to hide in the darkness even more.

The finger grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. He stiffened. The warmth was so soothing. But no, he knew that his ice would destroy the warmth, his ice would make it cold.

Slowly a figure came into the darkness. He shut his eyes forcefully. He wasn't ready to face anyone already. But a few seconds later he opened his eyes as the warmth inside the darkness was increasing.

A slender girl stood there. Her wavy blue hairs fell on her pale shoulder, her dark blue sleeveless gown sweeping the floor, complementing her pale complexion. Her blue eyes full of concern, but not pity.

"Gray-sama..." she whispered. They were standing very close, so close that they could feel each other's breathe on their faces. He felt his ice melting, just by the warmth of her breathe.

"Juvia..." he whispered, making her skin burn with blush, "do you love me?"

Her eyes widened as the words reached her mind. She felt her heart clenching. He wanted to ask her this?! Why, didn't he know the answer already?

"Yes..." was all she could answer. She felt his hand on her to tighten. She gasped. She should be happy and excited that he was so close to her, that she just confessed her love to him, that he was holding her hand, but all she could feel was only melancholy.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" He asked desperately.

She felt her heart tightened, her throat became heavy, her breathe ragged. Why did she fall in love with him? Nobody ever understood that. Everyone knew how obsessive she was towards him, but nobody knew the feelings behind that. How would she make him understand why did she fall in love with him?

"Juvia was a woman made up of water, cold. Juvia's heart was also like water, making everything wet it touched. May be people don't like to be wet. That's why they abandoned Juvia. Juvia knew that her water would always wet her loved ones, making them cold, that's why Juvia never loved anyone. Juvia couldn't."

She stopped, feeling tears forming. He felt his heart become heavy. Her tears were too much for him to bear.

"Then one day Juvia met you." She started again, "You were very beautiful, but that was not the thing Juvia felt when Juvia first saw you. She felt coldness, but still you were radiating warmth. The warmth which became the sun in Juvia's life and stopped the raining... your love for your friends, for your guild... you bear so much hatred, but yet so much love. Juvia could feel your feelings, your loneliness, your coldness, but you were much braver than Juvia. You faced your pain and won, while Juvia was afraid of her coldness..." Juvia whispered, "and that day, Juvia fell in love with you, Gray-sama..."

His hands trembled as she spoke the last words. She could feel it? The feelings his long-known friends couldn't understand, the feelings he never dared to face, she read those feelings in their first meeting? How? Did the coldness join their hearts together? Did she really fall for him that hard?

He touched her hair with his index finger. His touch cold but smooth. She shivered. He traced her cheekbone, stopping before her lips. Her lips were warm while his touch cold. Both shivered.

He leaned towards her, feeling her ragged breath on his face; their faces inches apart. He touched her lips with his. A cold rush ran down his spine. A tingeing feeling was engulfing him.

'Her lips are so soft, so warm...' He thought as he drank her lips. He put his arms around her petite waist, pulling her towards him. She responded by caressing his cheeks, as if telling him that she would always be there for him.

They were living together for some time now. But he never touched her; he'd never even thought about that. But now, touching this beauty, feeling her warmth, was becoming like an addiction to him.

He always knew that she loved him, but he never felt the feelings. But during the Grand Magic Games, he felt something usual, he felt as if he was being drawn to her. But now he knew fully well- he was falling madly with the water-mage.

"Juvia..." he whispered as he pulled himself back a little, "I'm madly in love with you!"

Her lips trembled as her cheeks burned red.

"Gray-sama..." was all she could say before he took her lips again...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Guys, here is a new chapter. I'm planning to showcase every Fairy Tail couples. So there will be more chapters, every one is set on the same royal ball backdrop. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Any review is appreciated. And please pardon my English, it's not my native language, so there can be many mistakes. Please be kind to my language. ^_^

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail, and its characters are not mine.

 **The Dance of Love**

 _Chapter 3: The Remorseful Iron_

"How long is he planning to keep him here?!" Levy muttered under her breathe, eying a black haired boy talking to Gajeel. Panther Lily stood there beside her, in his chubby form.

"Don't be so impatient, Levy. Gajeel will come to us very soon." Lily said, trying to calm her down. Levy just nodded sadly. She was a bit hurt.

The bookworm looked down at herself. The short girl wore a long orange gown which was a bit problematic. But she wore it anyway. She wanted a certain person to see her beautiful. She had her messy blue hair back by a flower crown, which was Mirajane's idea actually. She wanted to wore her usual hairband, but it was Mirajane who advised her to wear this flower crown. And as usual, it was impossible to say "no" to her.

But now she didn't regret it. She was really looking pretty with the flower crown. Even Lily complimented her beauty today, but the one she wanted to show didn't even pay attention to her.

"May be he doesn't want to be here with me..." Levy said, sadness dripping from her voice. Lily's eyes widened.

"Its not like that, Levy. You know how weird Gajeel is. And with Rogue with him there, I suppose they're talking about some Dragon stuffs!" Lily tried to joke, but it seemed that it didn't cheer her up a bit.

"Thanks Lily, for being here with me." Levy smiled sweetly at her. Lily know how genuine the smile was, but he knew this also that how much pained she felt.

Levy made her way to Jet and Droy, who were waiting for her. As soon as they us, their face lightened up. Droy had a dish on his hand, and had a chicken leg on his another hand, while Jet really looked like a gentleman.

"Wow, Levy, you are looking so pretty!" Jet exclaimed while Droy nodded, strucking the chicken in mouth. The blue-haired mage blushed. Jet and Droy, her oldest friends, and most cherished also; they really cared for her very much. She'd heard that they were in love with her, but she never believed the rumors. She knew how much her two besties cared for her.

Levy glanced quickly at Gajeel's direction, who was still chatting with Rogue. Lily stood there beside him, laughing with Frosch.

'He didn't even notice that I'm not standing there anymore.' Levy thought as her heart pained. She felt so unwanted that she never felt before. She always knew that the headstrong Iron Dragon Slayer didn't bear any romantic feelings for her, but she'd thought that may be he cherished her as only a friend.

'But I think I was mistaken...'

Levy closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. She reads so much. She'd read tragic love stories so many times, where the hero doesn't reciprocate the heroine's deep feelings, but she never felt the pain of it... until now...

"Levy, may I dance with you?" She opened her eyes as she heard Jet's voice.

"Shut up, Jet. Levy's not gonna dance with you! She's gonna dance with me!" Droy roared, chewing the chicken.

"In your dreams, fatty! I'm the one who's gonna dance with Levy!"

"I'm not fat, you moron! Its muscles!"

"Ha ha! Nice try, fatso!"

Levy sighed, as her two friends engaged in a battle to dance to her. It used to make her feel pampered and wanted, but not today. Today she first came to know what it was to be unwanted and unloved.

"Shut up, both of you morons!" A gruffly voice said. Levy's eyes widened. It couldn't be. She looked at the source of the voice with disbelief in her eyes. There he stood, with his long black spiky haired tied in a ponytail, wearing a stupid-looking old suit with his usual piercings, and annoyed look.

"Gajeel..." she mumbled, making the Iron Dragon Slayer look at her. He frowned before approaching her.

"Look, kiddo, I've something to tell you." He said casually, making her burn with rage.

"I'm not a kid!" She hissed, trying her best to not shout or hit him. But her surprise, Gajeel didn't frown or shout. He just looked at her eyes with his red ones. Levy felt a little uncomfortable looking at those eyes.

"I-I wanted to apologize to you." Gajeel said softly, making the short girl in front of him surprised.

Gajeel wanted to apologize to her? For what? For being a jerk and avoid her? Or for making her feel miserable? Or for making her alone and unwanted in this crowd? Well, he did have lots of things to apologize about.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you during the guild war. It was a coward thing to do, and for that I never apologized to you..."

"Hey, what about us?! You hurt us also!" Both Jet and Droy said in unison. But neither Levy nor Gajeel could hear them. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

"But, Gajeel, that was a long time ago. I've forgiven you..." Levy mumbled, her words barely audible. But the Dragon Slayer with his extraordinary sense of hearing heard it anyway. His closed his eyes as the girl in front of him felt like a stab in her heart. She could feel his remorse through his eyes, his breathes, his lips, his everything...

"Yes, you did. When I couldn't forgive myself, you did. Without any condition, you became my friend, never judging me for my actions..." Gajeel said, his voice filled with remorse, and something else, something unknown yet deep, "you saved me, Levy..."

Levy's heartbeat fastened. "Levy..." just this word made her forget everything, where they were, who were with them, how much they suffered in battles, how many nights they hadn't slept, how many times they'd faced death, how many times they'd thought that they would lost each other... everything. It was the first time he took her name.

"You saved me when I was fighting with those freaks in Tenroujimma by giving me iron, you saved me during the Tartaros war... but most of all, you saved me from my own darkness. You are my light, Levy."

"Gajeel..." Levy breathed, her eyes full of disbelief. But Gajeel ignored her look, and took her small hands into his own hard ones. Levy felt his hands were cold with nervousness. She wanted to caress his hands, to smile at him, but couldn't as she was frozen with nervousness herself.

"I-I think I'm in l-love with y-you, midget!" Gajeel stammered, making the little girl before her smile. She felt her eyes ready to drop the tear droplets as she felt her lips dry and burning. She wanted to taste his lips again, just like the time in the underworld ocean.

"Gajeel, I-" Levy couldn't say anymore as his lips crushed with hers. He tasted her lips for the time, being unconscious during the Tartaros time, and her lips were tastier than iron. Gajeel felt as if he's becoming addicted with her lips. It was impossible to him to live without tasting her lips, without seeing the short blue haired girl smile with all the brightness the world had.

When they both pulled away, Gajeel looked at her whose face was all red. He felt like he was seeing the most beautiful sight in the world. He smiled lovingly at her, gaining a quick peck on his cheek. It was now his turn to blush.

"Gajeel, I brought you guitar." Levy heard Lily's voice and looked at him only to find him in his original form, carrying a guitar. Lily handed to guitar to Gajeel and returned to his chubby form again.

Lily smiled at her with understanding look, making her blush further. On the other hand, Jet and Droy were standing there with their mouth open.

"Kiddo, I want to sing a song for you!" Gajeel said enthusiastically, making Levy nervously look at the Exceed flying beside her. Lily shook his head in defeat.

"Gajeel, it's fine. You don't-" Levy couldn't complete her sentence as Gajeel started his song with his guitar.

"There was a short girl,

And a very handsome boy,

Very strong & powerful,

Never playing with a toy..."

Levy looked around the hall apologetically. Everyone was looking at them. She found Jet and Droy gaping at them with their mouth open, Erza giving her a strong congratulating look, Mirajane and Lisanna looking at them dreamily while Master Makarov spitted out the wine he was drinking. She also found Lucy trying to stop Natsu from attacking Gajeel. Lucy smiled warmly at Levy, giving her a meaningful look while mentally congratulating her.

"Thank you, Lu-chan. I think I've found my happiness..." Levy muttered, looking lovingly at the terrible singer before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Guys, I hope you're enjoying this story. I'm trying my best to entertain you. I'd really like to know what do you think about this story. So, here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. And please, pardon my English.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **The Dance of Love**

 _Chapter 4: Red String of Fate_

Erza was wandering the dark alleys of the palace, often touching the walls. She didn't actually know where she was; she'd heard that the Royal Palace had hundreds of rooms and alleys, so there was a huge chance that she could get lost. But she didn't care. She was enjoying the darkness and loneliness.

Actually she was not alone in the party, she was with Millianna, but the cat-lover ran away as soon as she spotted four exceeds hanging out together, leaving the red haired beauty alone in the darkness.

Many memories came to her as she wandered along the dark passages. She remembered her childhood, how she ended up in the Tower of Heaven, how she met her friends, how she fell for a certain someone, how she lost him, how she joined Fairy Tail, everything.

She had lost many of her loved ones, but somehow she still survived. When she gave up on her life, her friends were there to pull her out of her misery. That's how she became strong, with the help of her friends. She overcame every obstacle in her life, with the help of her friends, be it Shou, Millianna, Simon, Wally or Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy. She was truly thankful to them for giving her strength.

"Erza?" A very familiar voice came from the darkness; a voice that she could never forget. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps approaching her. She didn't want to turn around and see, she was just frozen in her position.

Someone placed a hand on her bare shoulder. She was Erza Scarlet, the Titania, but she couldn't protest to the touch. Slowly she turned around, fighting her urge to melt in the touch. Her brown eyes met another pair of brown eyes. She noticed the blue hair, and the tattoo on the right part of the face.

"Erza, what are you doing here alone?" Jellal Fernandes asked, his voice full of curiosity. Erza blushed a little, 'May be he's thinking that I'm crazy or something!'

"I-I was just wandering... with Millianna, but she went to play with Happy and the others." The Re-equip Mage laughed awkwardly.

"So, do you mind if I accompany you?" Jellal asked.

"No, not at all."

They smiled at each other, but it was a polite smile, nothing special. They both started to walk quietly, an awkward silence hanging between them. As they walked, Jellal noticed the lady with him. Her long scarlet hair was tied in a complex twist with some locks escaping the twist, her slender figure was covered with a long black sleeveless gown, exposing most of her back. In short, she was looking stunning.

"So, what are you-" her speech ended midway as she stepped on her long sweeping gown, and fell. But she landed on the floor, thanks to Jellal who caught her by her waist. As he helped her stand up properly, he didn't notice the blush on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." was all she could say. Her face was burning. In the dark alley, only them, together, it was all to make her blush profusely. The way his hand caught her waist... she couldn't get the feelings out of her mind.

"Erza..." Jellal spoke, making the red haired beauty look at her. His face was grim, as if he was regretting something. He didn't look at her eyes, instead he was looking at her lips. Erza gulped, fearing what he'd say.

"I have something I want to tell you..." he spoke softly, "Please, take care of yourself, Erza... don't be so reckless... I... I don't to see you hurt..."

"I will, Jellal." Erza's smile was soft, warm, "You should also take care of yourself. You've been very reckless recently."

"It doesn't matter if I live or die..." his words made the woman in front of him tremble. It didn't matter if he lived or died? How could he say that?

"It matters, Jellal..." she said through her gritted teeth, "It matters for the people who love you, who care about you, who thinks of you as comrade!"

"Well, in that case, it's only Meredy." He slight smile appeared on his lips, "That kid's all grown up now. She can now take care of herself."

Erza felt as if her heart broke into pieces. He didn't think that his death would matter to her. How could he think so?! She could die only to protect him, to make sure that he lived; but he never felt she was special. Her eyes burnt as tears droplets threatened to come out.

"...so now I can die in peace!" Jellal chuckled as if he was joking, but the lady in front of him could not take it anymore. She slapped him as hard as she could, leaving the Crime Sorciere master stunned.

"Don't you ever talk about death!" She hissed, tears flowing from her brown eyes. "Live, Jellal!"

Jellal was so shocked that he couldn't comfort the crying beauty. He was just looking at her with shocked eyes. After a while, he smiled sadly, and diverted his eyes from Erza. He could look at everything but her. It was too painful to see her crying. When he was in the prison, he had always thought about her smiling face; when they are young and used to slaves in the Tower of Heaven, she had always smiled brightly in all the pain and misery. She was his sunshine which always illuminated his dark world.

"I am not worthy of living anymore, Erza." His voice was soft and pained, "I've committed too many sins. I kept Shou and others slaves for so many years, I tried to kill you, I killed Simon, I couldn't even protect Ultear..."

Erza's tears had stopped, but the pain was still there. Why did he always talk about sins and atonement?! Whatever he had done, it was past. Why couldn't he live with the present?! His remorse had kept them apart for more than one year now! And still he was going on with those stuffs!

"But there's one thing that keeps me alive..." his words made her look at him, "...and that's you, Erza."

This time it was impossible for her to keep her emotions controlled. How could she?! She had been keeping her emotions controlled for so many years. She had been burning inside to see him, but she couldn't. And finally when she found him, fate had snatched him away from her.

Erza clasped his collar, and hid her face in his chest, making the blue haired man shocked. She was crying like hell, as if she was letting all her pain to flow away. She wasn't a person to cry easily. She'd faced many pains, many tortures, many injuries, but she never cried. Then why was she crying now?! Why did he make her so vulnerable?!

"Jellal, you are an idiot!" she sobbed, "You never tried to understand my feelings! I... I have been in love with you since the day you gave me my name... Scarlet... I dreamt of spending my whole life with you... you were my freedom! You are my freedom! B-But I lost you... and after all those years when I finally had you, they took you away from me! I-I wanted to kill them all, I couldn't let you go away again, but my responsibilities stopped me... I couldn't save the man I love..."

Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. Hearing those words from her made his heart fill with both happiness and sadness. How could he hurt her so much?! Her tears were pinching his heart like needles.

"I don't deserve you, Erza..." Jellal said. Erza looked at his eyes. Her eyes were warm and loving, soothing the troubled man before her. She caressed his cheek, and felt him tremble. A warm smile appeared on her lips.

"You deserve none but me. And don't you dare lie to me again about having a fiancée!" She said and crushed her lips with his. She felt him grabbing her waist as his other hand took out the hairpin from the twist, making the scarlet hair fall.

They were kissing passionately, tasting each other's lips for the first time. Their lips fought for dominance as Jellal's grip on her waist tightened. Erza moved her hand to the back of his head, and pulled him closer to her. Their bodies were touching, often creating frictions. Erza gasped as Jellal traced her neck and back.

When they finally pulled out of the passionate kiss, Jellal looked her warmly as the red haired beauty blushed. He took her hand into his, and smiled sweetly.

"I love you, Erza. I have been loving you since I saw you first time in the Tower of Heaven. Just like the red string of fate, your scarlet hair brought us together. And now, I'm hopelessly and helplessly in love with you..." Jellal voice made her heartbeat ten times faster.

Erza smiled and jumped into his arms. She never felt more free than this moment. She had won numerous battles, but in the battle with fate, she had been always the looser. But this time, she won this battle also. That was Titania Erza Scarlet, who never lost.

 _ **Reply to my reviewer:**_ _Yeah, you were right about that. I hadn't read Alvarez Empire Arc, that's why some incidents were different, and for those who'd read it, a little confusing. But I promise, that won't be the case from now. I'm really glad to know that you're curious about the story. I'll try not to disappoint you. I really appreciate your review._


End file.
